A Route in Roxas's Life
by darker syronix
Summary: Chapter 5 is here! This is a story where Roxas found something interesting in his locker and somehow it affected him in his daily life. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Fanfic so please go easy on me and enjoy.

P.S. I tried my best to write this in English.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

It was another usual morning to Roxas. He woke up, got dress in his usual clothes an unzipped white jacket, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. The jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He wore a dark blue jeans loose fit style. He went to his school the twilight highschool and he was still a first year. Roxas was 15, had a spiky golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

Roxas was heading to his desk. Axel his best friend and his upperclassman suddenly stopped him. "Yo, dude, Roxas, hear me out, man." "What is it" Roxas replied slightly annoyed that his friend was blocking his way. "We're in the same class ,man, chill."

"Uh, no we're not. You're my upperclassman, dumbass." Roxas replied. Holding back his anger.

"Right, as i was saying, we got a really cute transfer student in our school." Axel said happily.

"I don't care, now will you please move?"

"Wait, let me get to the best part the best part she's in this class, your class, you lucky bastard you." The bell suddenly rang. "Oh Shit, I'm late for my class, later Roxas."

Class was starting. The Teacher came in with a girl following him from behind. The girl had a short black hair and had bangs at the right side. She wore a sleeveless blue jacket underneath it was a simple black T-shirt with a white X symbol on the center. She wore a pink shorts.

"Alright, class calm down. I'm guessing that all of you or some of you know that we have a transfer student in here. Introduce yourself to us ,Miss." With a calm face and laid back attitude, the girl walked and stood in front of the chalkboard.

"My name is Xion. Nice to meet you."

_Guess she's sort of a tomboy_. At first Roxas didn't pay attention to her, but when he examined her carefully.

Cute...

Xion could felt the students eyes were locked at her. It was unpleasing, but, there was something off. She looked around for a while then her eyes stopped at the moment she saw this young boy eye to eye. Roxas turned away quickly breaking the eye contact. "Alright, Xion, there's an empty seat behind Roxas go sit there." Roxas head jerked up quickly as if he got pinched in the butt.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Ventus?"

"What? No, I just uh... I uh... I have cramps."

"Oo...Kay." the teacher replied with an unpleasant tone.

Just as Xion walked past Roxas, the two looked away.

Roxas raised his hand "Sir, may I go to the restroom?"

"Yes, you may. While you're in there take care of your cramp, okay Mr. Ventus?" The Teacher said. Laughs and giggles came from the students, except for the new student. Icon was smiling but didn't bother to open her eyes.

Roxas was washing his hands while whistling the main theme of super 8. Roxas suddenly heard a rattling noise at the janitor's room. The janitor's room was only for equipment and it was placed inside the male and female restroom. The janitor room inside the boys restroom was for male janitor and so as the female.

"Somebody there? Hello?"

There was nothing to be heard. Roxas shook his head in disbelief and got out of the restroom. He was sure that somebody was staring at him.

The bell rang and the students were in the cafeteria. Roxas was sitting with Axel in front of Roxas. "You've been acting kinda different you know, Roxas."

"Can't help it feels like somebody's watchin' me y'know?"

"You? Get real, man. Probably just a lame nerdy girl who has a weird obsession with you."

"Very funny."

"So, how's the the transfer student? Told ya she's cute."

"What do I care."

"Oh, wait, how silly of me? I forgot that you're only interested _you know who_."

"Shut it, you douche."

"Hmm…, what's that? Oh, wait maybe I should shout my ass off saying Roxas has a thing for.."

"What's your problem, asshole? Alright, yeah, she's cute okay? Geez."

"Where is she then? She should've been in the cafeteria right now." Axel deployed his binoculars.

"I don't know. What am I? Her boyfriend?"

Ironically, Roxas wondered about that too. _There's something familiar about her_. _I just couldn't get my thoughts on it_. Roxas heard a bunch of crowd gathering at the corner. _What's all the commotion about?_

"Hey guys, err.. what're you doing?" Olette suddenly stepped in and sounded confused at Axel, who was looking through his binoculars.

"He's looking for the new student."

"Who? You mean Xion? She's right there at the corner" Olette extended her hand with her finger pointing at the crowded scene.

"Wow, when did she get that number of people" said Roxas with an amazed tone, though his expression was sleepy all the time.

"Well duh, she's a new student and most of all she's cute. They're just talking about exchanging phone numbers, what color of her underwear is, what three sizes and some other things"

"This school really have an unusual taste. Looks like your dream came true, Axel… Axel?"

THUD

Axel was lying at the floor **nosebleeding **with his perverted expression.

"Is he gonna be, okay?"

"Yeah, just leave him be" he stood up.

"Come on, let's get back to class."

Roxas was heading towards the exit door, he suddenly felt that somebody was watching him from the corridor.

"Is something wrong Roxas?"

"nothing, hey, I'm gonna fetch some books from my locker. You can go on ahead without me."

"Are you sure?" his brunette haired friend tilted her head.

"Yeah, just go, you're class is farther from here than mine."

"Okay, see ya, Roxas!"

Roxas waved his hand as Olette waved at him. He reached and opened his locker.

"What the hell?" Roxas stared in horror as he found many photos of him scattered all over his locker.

"Who the hell did this? I don't even know when this pictures are taken."

Roxas examined all the pictures, he found one picture that had a written text on it. And the picture was Roxas and Olette in a position that most lover would do the _thing._ Olette was above him and Roxas was underneath her. Roxas thought one thing... that this was probably just another accident.

YOU ARE MINE

ROXAS VENTUS

_Huh? The hell when this happen? I can't remember, but, I'm sure it's embarrassing. More than that is this some kind of threatening letter, a black mail? Crap. And god I hope it's not one of Axel' pranks. _Axel was one of the voyeur* in the highschool. He had taken so many pictures that he even got a nickname for his doings 'Axelerism'(I know this sounds absurd but hey you can't blame the author when he's trying to make the story interesting). _He usually collects his picture at his private room. Besides, he wouldn't go as this far_. _Or maybe I'm being threatened by someone_.

Roxas continued to examine the picture._ why is the text red? Don't tell me its blood, but, it has a rather familiar smell_. Roxas shoved his face to the picture his nose inflated.

Roxas was relieved. "It's just a red marker."

"Hey, Roxas" A soft voice came.

"SHIT" Roxas slammed the locker. The sound echoed through the corridor, though he was lucky that there was nobody in the corridor at that time.

"Namine? God, don't sneak up on me like that again, kay?" He grabbed his chest as if his heart was about to burst

"Okay" said the girl with a mellowed expression.

_Namine is really popular and has been the girl of every male student dreams. She is cute, has a soft angelic voice, and always care about those who in need. She's a bit childish sometimes but most people find it cute. And guess what? She is one of my closest friends and my crush._

"Are you okay, Roxas? You look panicked"

"Yeah, I just need some time to calm down. Wait, what're you doing here, Namine? Class is about to start. You have to go."

"Not without you I wouldn't."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Well… at least we're in the same class."

Naminé smiled. "Hold my hand."

"Eh? Why?" Roxas blushed.

Naminé pouted. "I just wanna hold hands with you isn't it normal?"

"If you insist." Roxas chuckled sheepishly.

Roxas was walking with Naminé along the corridor, it was a complete ghost town. Roxas was a bit relieved because they looked completely like a couple. If they were spotted maybe the whole school would be jealous of him. And maybe some of them threatened him.

Roxas eyes widened he suddenly stopped.

"Is there something wrong, Roxas?

"Nothing. Hey, Maybe class has started right now. Let's hurry to the class!"

"Okay."

At the class, Roxas was filled with question mark inside his head.

_So, the stalker or black mailer thing was true. When I found out, I do hope he/she has some answers for this. But, first I need to talk with Olette regarding the accident._

The bell rang indicating that the class was over. Roxas was the first to got out of the class, and quickly ran as fast as possible to Olette's class. Olette was the only thing that he thought. He barged in to the class only to find that the class was already dead empty. _Are you shitting me? Where could she be right now, dammit Olette_. Olette's class finished a bit longer than his class.

"What're you doing?" Roxas could feel his spine tingling.

"God what's with this people suddenly show up behind me all the time."

He turned around facing a slender busty short blue haired girl. Roxas eyes widened, his mouth opened a little.

"And talk about beauty." He murmured quietly.

"Um.. I want to look for a girl named Olette."

"Huh? You're her boyfriend or something?"

"What the?! No…, I need to discussed something with her. Look, do you even know her?"

"Of course I do, she always practice soccer with me."

"Great, then did happened to passed her by or something like that?"

"Sure, I think she said she was tired of all the exercise so she was heading home."

"She was tired? Maybe I'll talk to her later."

"Hey, why don't we introduce ourselves before we see each other again?"

"Uhh… , okay? The name's Roxas I'm a first year" Extended his hand to the blue haired girl.

"Aqua, my name's Aqua I'm a Second year. Nice to meet you, Roxas." Her hand reached out Roxas's and the two shake hands. Though even for the first time they met she already acted like she had known Roxas for a long time...

"Nice to meet you too. Well, See you, Aqua."

Aqua waved her hand as Roxas leaving her.

Roxas stepped in to his apartment and was greeted by Sora his cousin, he was in the same year as Roxas.

"Yoyoyoyo, Roxas." Sora said with a grin on his face.

"Sora? What're you doing here?" Replied a confused Roxas

"What do you mean? I live here with you."

"No, what I mean is what are you doing at this hour. I thought you were supposed to work at your part time job."

"The boss gave me a credit, he said I can take a day off."

"What time is it?"

"Er.. dinner time?"

"God, be specific man! The clock!" Roxas face palmed himself.

"Oh, sorry, it's uhh… seven past forty" Sora looked at his wristwatch.

"You go eat something for yourself, there's a beef sandwich in the fridge." Roxas pointing his finger at the fridge.

"What about you?" Sora opened the Fridge.

"Me? I'm going to bed. Too tired, man" said Roxas scratching his head in exhaustion.

"Without dinner?" Sora put the sandwich into the oven.

"Yeah."

Roxas slammed the door behind him. Dropped his bag, removed his shoes, then launched himself to the bed. A minute after that, Roxas eyes was closed shut, his body was like a corpse. The night was silent except for Sora who was eating beef sandwich while watching super 8.

I know it's not much but I really tried my best on this story.

You can find what voyeur means on Wikipedia.

R&amp;R please.

Plus I think I did good at the next chapter.

Btw I decided to change the words. Cause the second time I read this I freaked out man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The first didn't end up very well. I know I know. It's not that kind of good. I hope this one is better than the first. And I do hope I get a beta reader since my English is a little whacky.**

"Dammit I died again. this game sucks." Sora yelled.

"Sora, will you shut up. I've been hearing you said that since the game's title screen."

"How can anyone beat this game?"

"Uhh... I don't know. Probably because you're brain is up in your ass. Now be quiet cause I'm going to call Olette."

"Not helping, dude." said Sora whilst his eyes was so focused at his game.

"Who said I would."

Roxas took his Xperia and placed it beside his ear.

"Argh! God I hate this game." He yelled again.

"THEN JUST BURN IT IN THE TRASH OR EXPLODE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE GODDAMMIT I'M TRYING TO CALL SOMEBODY HERE NOW SHUT YOUR SHITTY ASS UP! God." Shouted Roxas with his eye twitching madly. The room went silent after that.

"Hello, Roxas?"

"Ah, Olette thanks for answering my phone call."

"So, what's up?"

"Listen, I wanna talk too you about the you know what."

"What?"

"You know... the you know what."

"I'm sorry what?"

"What's going on." Sora suddenly butted (lol) in.

"What? Who said that?" Olette asked.

"It's just Sora. Ignore him." Roxas grabbed Sora's face. Intending to push him away.

"What?"

"Is that Olette?"

"Yes, I already told you now will you both please stop with the whats." The blonde cried. He shoved Sora. " Dude, mind your own business please!" He hissed. Sora sat as his face was filled with laughter.

"Roxas, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Since, there is so much disturbance." Roxas glared at Sora and he gave him a 'what did I do?' gesture.

"Would you mind if we meet somewhere."

"Yeah, Yeah, I would love to." Olette sounded Delighted. It was Sunday so there was nothing to do.

"Great! I'll meet you at the cafe 3 o'clock, got it?"

"Sure, see ya there." The phone clicked.

Roxas chuckled as he closed the phone.

"Well, well, what do we have here?." Said Sora with an awfully huge grin on his face.

"What?" Roxas replied with an annoyed tone.

"What? Oh nothing it's just from the game."

"Quit playing games and do your homework."

"Roger that, Rox." Roxas entered his room.

It was two past thirty, the blonde was fully dressed in his usual clothes.

Roxas walked to the door. "Where are you going, my man?" Sora asked. Roxas was surprised that Sora could tell even though he was not looking right at him. Maybe he had a sixth sense?

"I uh… have an arrangement to do."

"Arrangement? What the hell? What kind of high school student talks like that? Are you really Roxas?" He laughed loudly.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you can take care of yourself out there." Sora snorted.

"Relax, I'm not you."

Roxas knew that if he told that the truth he wanted to meet with Olette it would lead to misunderstandings, especially this is Sora of all people.

"I'm off."

"Yeah, take care."

Roxas opened and closed the door.

* * *

Roxas took a sip from his latte, his head jerked back.

"Ahh..."

Olette just stared at him, giggling.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Roxas?" She started the conversation.

Roxas changed his positions his back hunched a little, his head was little closer to Olette. "Did you remember the accident at the biology lab?"

"You mean the day when you slipped and accidentally kissed Axel? That was priceless, should have taken the picture." She laughed.

"Ew... What the hell? I told you to forget that already! And it's not that one." Roxas face turned red. "It's the other one."

"About you and me." He faced the other way, he could tell that Olette's face turned red.

"You mean when we ... ." She replied quietly while facing the floor. The last word was a little muffled.

Roxas eyes locked at the brunette haired girl. "What? When we... what?"

"N... No it's nothing important really." The brunette shook her hands.

"Come on. Tell me!" He said with a curious tone.

"We just fell." She forced a smile.

"Then how come I don't remember anything?"

"You were unconscious after we fell. So, I carried you to the infirmary." She continued.

"Oh... did you remember when did that happen?"

"three months ago."

"Our first month of school?" She nodded. Roxas didn't believe her at first, but he had known her since middle school. She had never lie to everyone, except when she wanted to slack off a bit.

"So, what about it?" She changed the topic and her expression was stoic.

"Okay, lend me your ear." She did what he said. ( not literally) She moved her head a bit closer to Roxas.

"I think I'm being stalked by somebody." He whispered.

"You? Get real!" She pulled her head back and laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Got any prove?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

Roxas hand reached his pocket, and pulled something. "Well, Someone took a picture of us while you weren't looking." Roxas stopped and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Maybe it'll be better if you don't see it. I don't want you get involved."

"No, it's okay, I want to see it." Roxas handed the picture to her. "There were ten copies in my locker. I burned eight and kept two with me."Where's the other one?" She asked.

"Here. This one has a text on it." Roxas put it on the table.

"'You are mine'?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I still don't know what it means though." He continued.

"Did he or she left another warning besides this?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. I guess the culprit's still thinking about his or her next move."

"Olette, by any chance do you remember who was in or near that lab?"

"No, there was nobody there except the two of us, Roxas. We were ordered to bring the chemical components to the lab."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, I swear. Wait, I remembered we passed Naminé while we were carrying the components. Maybe she's the one who took the picture."

"What? No way she wouldn't do that. She would never stalk anyone."

"What's this?" Olette smirked. "Well, what do you know, Axel was right."

"Excuse me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You do like Naminé." She laughed. Roxas face was covered in bright red. "Shut up!"

Roxas yelled. "That bastard Axel!" He said quietly.

"Relax, Roxy, everybody likes her." Olette gave him a pat on the shoulder and a bright cheerful smile. Roxas eyes widened. He thought to himself. _Was Olette really this cute?_ He always saw her smiling. But this was the first time he realized. _Oh yeah, I remembered what Axel told me. Lately the guys in the school have been hitting on her. But, all of them got rejected_. _Even though I'm her best friends I still don't know who her crush is. Does she even has a crush on someone?__ Wait, why do I care?_

"Olette? Is that you and Roxas? Heyyy!" Roxas was familiar with the voice it even gave him a sudden chill in his body. Olette gave him a grin and a nudge. The figure ran towards the two.

"Oh, hello, Naminé." Olette responded, she said her name out loud by purpose. Roxas stood up quicky.

"Well, I think that's all for now see you later, Olette. Oh, hey, Naminé didn't know that you're here. Well nice knowing you, bye." He dashed out of the cafe. He knew that if he didn't leave soon enough, Olette wouldn't stop teasing him.

"That was close as hell."

He turned his face to look back through the window. His eyes locked at Olette's face.

"Why is she sad?"

"I'm pretty sure she was smiling back there. On top of that where's Namine?" Olette was all alone. He felt guilty for his actions. But, it didn't stop him from running away.

* * *

Roxas was walking down the pavement. He was filled with sorrow.

"Arrgh, just because I left her alone. Why do I feel so much guilt inside me?" He scratched his head violently.

Every shop he passed left nor right, none of them was interesting to him. And then, he suddenly stopped because something caught his eye (not literally). He saw a girl that really resembled someone he knew. Roxas walked towards the girl.

"Xion?"

"Yes?" she responded but her head was facing the object behind the window.

"Oh, Uh, nothing I just want to say hi." She ignored him.

"So, something caught your interest?" Roxas continued.

"Look, I know we just met. But, if you wanna flirt please find... ." She stopped after her face met Roxas's.

"Someone else to flirt with?" Roxas ended her last sentence with a chuckle.

She suddenly turned away quickly. She murmured while her hands was holding her face... maybe... He couldn't tell. The only thing he saw on his vision was Xion's slender body from the back and he strangely enjoyed looking at it.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas." She immediately ran away from him.

"Wait! Did I do something wrong? I know I didn't brush my teeth this morning but is my breath really that bad? I'm sorry" He shouted at the girl. The girl ignored him. "And how did she know my first name? What a weird girl" he murmured. He noticed something was dropped on the ground. "She must've dropped this when she left. Damn she sure is one hell of a runner."

He opened and read the letter. Roxas smiled warmly.

"So that's why."

* * *

Later that night at his apartment.

"God, what is he doing? I'm starving to death here, dammit!" Sora whined. He was lying on the sofa that was placed in the living room.

Sora heard a knocking sound on the door. "Coming!" He cried. He opened the door.

"Roxas! Dude, can you get any later?" He said. "It's 9 pm like where have you been all this time."

"Sorry, man, it turned out longer than I expected." he chuckled. Sora looked him in dismay. His eyes was locked at the large plastic bag that the blonde was carrying. "Roxas, what's that?"

The blonde followed his cousin's eyes that was staring at his goods.

"This? Just some ingredients." Roxas smiled. Sora closed his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever, say, what's for dinner?" Sora put his hands on the back of his head.

"Grilled beef." Roxas entered and closed the door with his feet.

"You sure do like beef." Sora gave him a playful grin.

"You know me." Roxas smiled.

* * *

Roxas was in his room getting ready to get some rest. Roxas turned the lights off, the room went dark less than a second. He launched himself to his bed as usual. Roxas tried to think it over and over. But, it still didn't make any sense to him. he whispered to himself. "I hope Olette's gonna be okay."

* * *

End of chapter 2

**I'm giving my best on this one. Btw, the game Sora was playing is Dark Souls 2.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&amp;R.**


	3. Flashbacks

So this is chapter 3

Roxas POV

I was lifelessly heading to school. I grunted on every step that I made. It made me feel like I wanted to puke so hard maybe my internal organs would fall off too. Plus the guilt when I made Olette sad. It couldn't get any better. I mean I just left her, but, why is she so sad? I didn't even know if I had the courage to face her if we meet each other. I didn't talk to anyone because I'm pretty certain people will call me a jerk. Except my parents but sadly they died in a car accident when I was 2. I scratched my head violently, enough to make my white nails turned into a red colored. Plus it was almost winter, and I sneezed every five minutes because of that my nose hurt. "This is the worst."

"Roxas, hear me out, man." Axel was running to me.

"Leave me alone. I feel sick right now." But, it didn't stop him from moving his damned mouth.

"No, this is important." He catched his breath. "I found this piece of paper at your locker." I grabbed him by the collar. "Who said that you can open my locker without my permission." I gave him my best evil grin. Who doesn't get mad if someone see your personal belongings? Probably a dude with a red hair and perverted face. Yes, I'm talking about Axel. "Dude, relax! I didn't open your locker. Besides, I don't even know your code." He got a point.

"Apology accepted." I released him.

"Okay, prepare to be amazed by." He grabbed something from his pocket.

"This!" He showed me a letter.

"To do list?" I crossed my arms.

"What? Crap, wrong letter." He put it back into his shirt pocket.

"Here!" He showed me an envelope. Seriously, how could he mistaken an envelope for a paper. I swear that my jaw dropped after that. What I was looking at is an envelope with a love symbol.

"A love letter!" He gave it to me. My hand shook violently and I couldn't get eyes off the thing. I exhaled and inhaled excessively like a dork who has an asthma.

"What are you waiting for? Come on read it."

"Give me sometime to calm myself down." by the way that was the first I got myself a love letter. So, it wouldn't be strange that I reacted like that. I opened the envelope. My eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Axel said, impatienly waiting for my answer.

I gave him a smile. "Sorry, there's no name."

"bummer." He muttered. "Well, see ya till lunch time."Axel I'm glad Axel is a little dimwit. He didn't even bother to ask me what's in it. If he did it'll be a huge mess. Because I was holding an envelope. An envelope that contained 2 pictures of me with Olette and Naminé each. And I found this letter which it really made me freak out.

You Already Have Me !

I really really didn't like this, especially if this was a guy or a rapist, pedophile. I would jump off this building. And it became a front page for the newspapers. 'A high school boy died by jumping off the building to save his virginity' that would be so absurd. Nobody even bother coming to my grave even the rapist probably hate me.

I put it in my bag pocket. I got in to my class. And I know this is weird but I must say this place is my second safe heaven. Why, you ask? Because no one would bother me in this class but not at lunch break or some sort because Axel will come over and talk to me. And I can get to look at my crush. Naminé, got it memorized? She regularly talks to me everytime. And little by little we've gotten a little close than before. You see we usually talk like we're just classmates. What's our homework like that or some crap. But, it all just changed. Because of that day. I was putting a few books in my locker. When I closed my locker, I saw Naminé was walking straight to the women's restroom. I turned my head back to the direction I was going. I walked and walked. It was really weird there was no sound of a door squeaking, it was just the sound of my footsteps. I took a glance at her. She was lying on the floor. Her face was really red. Nobody was there, I wondered why is the everyone suddenly vanished when we are alone. I was really panic, it took me a minute to act. She had a fever, I knew when I grabbed her arm. I carried her to the infirmary as fast as possible. I placed her on the bed. The nurse was gone, so, I took care of her all by myself. 2 hours have passed, and there was no single person entered this room. I was getting really pissed. "Where is the nurse?" I muttered. I cried, not literally by the way. All of a sudden, she mumbled in her sleep. "Must be the fever." her face was drenched by sweat. I sat there like a father who is waiting for his daughter to wake up from a nightmare. I don't want to act like cocky Hayward, but, I'm really glad that I was the one who took care of her. Because truth to be told, my sexual drive is really weak. And I get flustered easily when it comes to sex jokes. Every girl finds it funny and sometimes cute they say. In the other hand, the boys use it to bully me and mock me. Weird right? I thought so. I touched her hand and gently stroke her skin. "It's gonna be okay." It was really weird, I felt like I was in those dramatic suspense movies. Talking to someone that was sleeping, and I barely even know her. But at some point, it satisfied me. Not long enough, I did something really bold. At first, I thought it should be alright. A kiss on the forehead. Me and my mother call it a good luck sign. My mother wrote it in one of my favorite books, to remember me to do that to someone I hold feelings to. I couldn't get my head straight. The room was really hot. Without thinking straight, I slowly pushed my head onto hers. My lips touched her forehead. I backed away from her slowly.

"Roxas."

My whole body numbed and trembled greatly. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't meet hers. She must had been thinking I was a pervert. Worst of all, my hand got stuck between the railing of the bed. So, I couldn't leave the room. I hoped if there was a pistol on my hand. I should've use it already. And this fanfic will be no more. Just kidding. But, I'm serious about the suicide. I really freaked out, man. A regular boy and the school's idol. If someone caught us together especially if I was the one who was making a move. Thought my life was over I have to change my name and move to another country. I was ready to gave up my life. I wondered why she didn't yell or scream. I opened my eyes. She was still asleep. Guess she was sleep talking. I felt relief and upset at the same time. My head began to ache. I felt tired. The world was beginning to fade in my vision. My body couldn't move. It must've been her fever. I shut my eyes thinking it would be better if I just drop unconscious. Thought it was best to leave everything to the one and only. And before I really passed out. Naminé said something.

"Roxas... I al... ways..."

I couldn't tell what she was going to say. My body couldn't able to hold it.

End of Chapter 3

So how was it? I think this is the best chapter I have ever wrote, to me.

And next is the apologies

Real sorry for the long update

Real sorry if my stories aren't that interesting

I am sorry again for the update. I was thinking to discontinue this, but what the hell. Give it a shot.

And... that's about it

Let me know if I misspelled some words.

Please give me a feedback appreciate it. Thank you for reading.


	4. Flashbacks part 2

Really sorry for the long awaited update. ( even though not much people read this)

School was being a B**** and somehow I forgot my password since I haven't open it for 3 or 2 months. Also this one is short cuz I just made it like about a week ago and the story is kind of messed up. But, I'll try my best to keep it updated, ok. So, screw you who hate this. Suck it.

And enjoy.

"Wha- huh?" I gasped for air. I quickly sat up. I looked around searching for something familiar to begin with so I could detect what room I was in. Before I even started, I was on a bed, and the only vision I saw was a white curtain.

"The infirmary." I said to myself. My memories came back little by little.

"NAMINÉ!" I shouted.

I quickly got off from the bed, my body was all around better after a good sleep. I moved the curtain. The bed was already empty. I looked at it realized that she had gone when I was asleep. I was confused and curious.

"Did Naminé just helped me too?" I whispered to myself.

"Or wait... Is she going to tell someone about this. OH NOOO!" That was the first thing that I thought 'my life is ruin'. "Ah crap, I have to tell her that I didn't have any intention to do anything to her." As I was heading to the door, I heard something that I took it as if someone else was running from the outside of the infirmary room.

I quickly burst through the door, it made quite of sound I must say. "Who's there?" I shouted and of course there was no one around. My head was filled with stress and frustration. "Dude, could this day get any better." I pretty much didn't care about myself to be honest, but, Naminé. Naminé was the one that I cared about. How could I face her when she knew what I did to her or us to be exact. "It's official my relationship is totally frickin ruined by myself."

"You're pretty late. What happened?" Sora said as I was about to close the door behind me. He looked serious, I guess he was worried about my safety. "I took an extra lesson." I replied while taking my bags off of me. "Hmm... okay be sure to prepare dinner, bro." He simply replied, as I thought he was the same buttbrain I knew. "Aye aye."

Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday (Yeah, for the story)

"Roxas..." A familiar voice suddenly called to me. "Huh..? What?" I replied with my eyes half open. I was on a bed and what bothered me I couldn't move.

"Who are you?" I asked her. It was like a shadowy figured. I could tell it was a girl because of her voice. I was really tired maybe. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Roxas... I..." She suddenly gestured her hand on to my cheeks.

"Huh? What are y-" It was so sudden and it really suprised me.

She kissed me.

"Roxas." The soothing voice turned huskier. "Oi, what the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it dude!" It was Olette.

"Huh? What what what's going on?" I said.

"You were sleeping and it's already late. C'mon, let's go home." She said.

"Oh, really? Well, sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep this days." I replied while packing my books in my bag.

"If it's something that bothers you can talk to me." Olette's voice was kind of worried. "Especially if it's about 'that' problem." She continued.

"No no, it's fine. I can take care of it myself." I tried to sound calm as possible. "It's nothing much."

"...ok. By the way, Roxas. Do you have a cold or something?" Her face gotten closer to mine.

"No, why?" I pulled my face away from her a bit.

"Your face is red." She lifted her hand, pointing my face.

"...Hm. Must've been the weather I think. It's cold outside." I didn't notice it too. That was the thing I thought. I just woke up, so my mind was a bit fuzzy. I took additional lessons at school and in my class not many of my friends came, including Axel. Only me, Olette, and other crappy kid.

"Bye, Roxas. Take care!" Olette said, waving at me as we go our seperate ways. She lived in a different block.

"Yeah, you too." I walked alone.

Snow began to fall from the sky. Winter was here.

I could only hope, Monday would be normal as always.

And it is done. More updates will come, eventually.

Merry Christmas!


	5. Flashback Final

**Aren't I great? Update just like you asked. And it didn't take a week!**

**GIVE ME SOME CREDITS YOU UNGRATEFUL BA-**

**I mean great readers.**

**Well, enough chit-chat focus on the story here people.**

**I ain't doing this for myself it's also for you good people. I'm showing how much I cared about you people. Well, minimally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday, Dec 24th *Flashback*

"Man, it's really cold. I can see my breath clearly, like... right now." Sora said with an amusement. Really, was it that interesting? Anyhow back then I was celebrating with him on Christmas Eve in my apartment. I invited Olette, Axel, Pence, and Hayner... Ok, I did want to invite Naminé. I just still couldn't shake my mind off the incident.

"Weird, they should've been here by now." I checked my wrist watch. I could see Sora's face back then. His stomach started craving for food.

"... You eat first. I'll go check outside and see if they're coming." I said to him with a smile on my face to assure him.

"Really? Okay then. Stay safe." He said. Man, his eyes were locked on the food immediately. I grabbed my black leather jacket and went outside.

I was worried and relieved that there wasn't any sign of the stalker. Well, yet.

I was outside of the Lobby. Waiting, to see some familiar faces out there.

Man, it was cold as heck. My butt cheeks were starting to get cold. I even wore 2 underpants. I don't like cold, okay? Don't laugh.

"Dang it, where are they?" I glance at the clock wall inside the lobby.

"2 hours have passed. Are they celebrating somewhere else?" I murmured to myself.

I turned on my smartphone and checked the text messages.

"No reply? What? But, I sent the text messages 4 hours ago." I was starting to get frustrated.

I sat on the bench outside the lobby. Waiting again.

"Roxas..." That voice again.

This time I was alone like really really alone. In the unheated snow, and darkness around me. I could only see a faint figure at the edge of the darkness.

"What? What do you want from me?"

"Roxas, please stay with me. Be with me, forever." the voice was getting sensual and demanding.

"...Why? Why do you want me to be with you?" I know it's stupid, heck, ask a reason if someone you don't know wants to be with you, man. Think smart if you want to be safe.

"Who are you anyway?" I continued.

"My name does not matter. My feelings... that you should notice." her voice was still soft.

"Yeah, well, even if I notice your feelings. It won't change or mean anything if I don't know the person I want to return isn't it?"

She didn't answer, more like she didn't want to.

"Look, can we just figure this-"

"Roxas!"

"Ha?" I startled. "Naminé?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. But, it's cold out here why don't we go inside?" She said. "Besides, I'm surprised that you can even sleep outside." She giggled.

I let out a nervous laugh.

_Dang! I almost mistook her for the person in my dream. They almost have the same voice. Heh, what kind of stupid guy am I? Don't start thinking ilogically, Roxas._

"So, you wanna go inside?" she smiled.

_Oh, crap she's so cute! C'mon Roxas be cool_ "Yeah, sure. Oh, wait. I have a room in here. You wanna come in?" _Nailed it!_

"Sure!" She seems happy hearing that. But man, what a dream. Almost felt like it was real.

"But, what were you doing, Naminé?" I tried to make a conversation.

"Oh, so you decided to bring some girls. Well, aren't you a playboy. I thought you already have Olette." Roxas gave me a nasty grin. I glared at him.

I took a glance at Naminé. It looked like she was busy being astonished of my room. (Cuz mah room is too clean. And you guys know I clean stuff a lot)

"They didn't come." I said while looking away. "They said they were busy with their family." I did realize I sounded a bit pissed.

"Hm..., every people have their own problems, dude. So, I know how you feel, man." He said. I think it's weird but it gave me a little bit sense of relief. I should give him some credits.

"So, what's your girlfriend favorites?" he changed the topic. Maybe he was a bit embarrassed about what he said.

I shrugged. "Why don't you ask her? And she's just a friend."

"Yo girl, whaddya want? Roxas has the best food you can eat. By the way Roxas made this day and night. So, you better eat it and like it, okay?" I swore I had chills when he said that. I glared at Sora, he just gave me a 'what is it?' gesture.

"Teeheee, I'll pick all the food that I can so Roxas won't be sad anymore." She giggled.

After that, I realized that she didn't mind the incident or maybe she don't know about it. My worries just washed away and my life went normal as usual.

But, I still have that dream sometimes though and the girl seemed happy. The weird thing was, somehow I felt glad that when that girl smiles I felt warmth in my body.

*end of flashback*

* * *

**That's all for now folks. More updates will come in the future.**

**I know it's cheesy please dont hit me.**

**Anyways, please review and fav/foll. I REALLY NEED IT YOU MOTHAFU-!**

**oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there.**

**Much appreciation if you guys read, review, fav and follow.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS.**

**Also PM or write on the review if I misspelled some words or missed some of the verbs. Thanks!**


End file.
